Breaking Point
by Jack ACE Sawyer
Summary: What happens when Rebels take a Recon Marine hostage. Not for kids. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Point: Part 1**

_Written by: ACE_

Planet Heracles, of the Orion system. Plenty of asteroids to hide a Rebel base and so they did. The rebels might have low supplies compared to the United Front but they're pretty damn smart and don't have as many paper pushers lousing things up.

They managed to capture a Marine Recon soldier who was part of a unit that flew by the planet. The rebels stormed the tiny space ship and killed all but one. His name was Lieutenant Colonel Jason Lynch. He was in charge of the squad. They stripped him of his gear and tied him to a chair in the middle of a room with the traditional light above his head.

"What were you doing out there and where are you supposed to report to once you were finished?" said a deep, commanding voice.

"Lieutenant Colonel Jason Lynch. Serial number 22287. United Front Marine Corps." was the determined reply.

A snicker could be heard and the quiet steps of a very controlled yet demented man could be heard echoing in the room.

"I know how you were trained Colonel. I used to be a leatherneck myself before they had a chance to completely brainwash me. So don't go thinking that I'm slightly bit impressed at your silence. We have ways of making you talk Colonel." The man said.

"Heh what are you going to do? Make me listen to your bad speeches you fucking deserter?" said Lynch with a slight chuckle.

Out of nowhere a fist slams into the side of the Colonel's head and two punches to the stomach followed by another to the face. His breath gave way and could barely breathe. He tried to suck in air but managed to do so only with extreme difficulty. After what seemed like an eternity his breath returned and he spit out the blood from his mouth. With all the strength he could manage he opened his mouth and repeated his message, sounding out every syllable.

"Lieutenant Colonel Jason Lynch. Serial number 22287. United Front Marine Corps." He repeated.

A sigh could be heard.

"Tie his head." The man instructed somebody else inside the room.

Out of the darkness popped out a set of hands that tied his head to the back of the chair. The Colonel tried to struggle but only managed to get a snicker out of the Rebel leader.

Lynch caught the glistening of a metallic object. It was the sharp blade of a combat knife. It moved ever so closer to his face. He struggled but couldn't do anything. He felt hands grab at the side of his head to keep him still. The knife continued its short trek towards him. The hand guided the knife to Lynch's right eye. He closed it but he knew it wouldn't do anything.

The knife pierced his skin and split his eyelid in 2. His eye was closed but he could see through the bloody curtain over his eye. He could feel the wetness of his blood mixed in with tears slide down his face like a waterfall. After several deep breaths he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"LIEUTENANT COLONEL JASON LYNCH! SERIAL NUMBER 22287! UNITED FRONT MARINE CORPS!" The Marine yelled.

The man in the background let out a slight snicker.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I guess they don't teach you the meaning of pain during boot camp do they. The way it can increase with the simple push of a finger." He said.

The man reached out and put his finger into Lynch's eye. He screamed in pain but that only made the rebel leader, who finally placed his face in the light, only more insane. He was a man around his forties; an obvious military man. His face carried the scar of a warrior; A scratch down from his right cheek to his ear.

The salt and pepper hair gave away his inability to control time yet his rough beard revealed the man's roughness. The look in his eye would make any psychologist worry.

The screams of the Colonel only made him crazier. He grabbed hold of the left half of Lynch's eyelid and ripped it off with a quick jerk of the hand.

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh arggggggggg GODAMNIT YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH. WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER..."

The rebel punched the Colonel dead in the stomach. He took the combat knife and jammed it in the Marine's left thigh.

"ahhh *cough* rrraaaaaa"

"LIEUTENANT COLONEL JASON LYNCH !!! SERIAL NUMBER 22287!!! UNITED FRONT MARINE CORPS!!! THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF ME YOU BASTARD!!!!!!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

A sigh could be heard then the sharp retreat of the knife from the Colonel's thigh. He began to breathe heavily trying to control himself.

"Fine... bring in the gear." The man said.

The sound of squeaky wheels could be heard. A machine rolled in that looked like an old device used for sound mixing during the old twenty and twenty-first century. The rebel pulled out some wires and a small wooden stick.

He forced the stick sideways in the Colonel's mouth to open his mouth up. He tied the wires around his top and bottom teeth and pushed a button on the machine. A hatch opened up and wires with clasps were pulled out.

The rebel attached two of them to the wires connected to his teeth and two attached to his ears.

"Pull down his pants." He said.

What the fuck?

The Colonel's eyes widened and fright almost made him crack. He then remembered the hundreds of thousands of crew members on the Hephaestus cruiser. He held his thought on all those lives and hoped they'd all live their lives to their fullest so his suffering wouldn't be in vain.

The rebel took two more clips and attached them to his testicles. The Colonel winced as blood began to pour from places where the claps were attached to something besides copper wire - the metal digging ever so slightly in his skin. He knew what was about to happen and realized the machine wasn't for mixing music.

He took out the wooden stick and turned towards the Colonel as if talking with an old friend.

"I'll give you one more chance and then I'll let you go to a nice comfy cell with a nice comfy bed and some food. How does that sound? We'll take these clamps off and we'll be on our merry way. Just tell me... where your main ship is located. That's it. Simple isn't it? We just want to know where to not go.

We stand no chance against an entire cruiser. We want to save our people's lives. You don't want to save the lives of the hundreds of women and children who live here? Is that it? Are you that selfish?"

The Colonel's heart began to beat faster knowing the next words in his mouth will bring him pain.

"Lieutenant Colonel Jason... arghhhhhhhhh AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH"

The rebel turned the knob half way and every muscle in the Colonel's body began to tighten up. As if he was having one huge bodily charlie horse. He couldn't feel his ears and head much less anything else attached to the machine.

Then the knob was returned to its off position. His body was still shaking from the electricity which still convulsed through his system and his heart beat at an unnatural rate while his eyes started playing colorful tricks on him.

"It will only get worse from here son. Make it easy on yourself and tell us what we want to know." He said.

"Lieu...arhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggggggggggg"

His muscles tensed up again at the maximum voltage the machine could produce. He caught the smell of burning flesh. His teeth began to crack and split in half. The roots of every tooth exposed to electricity and air. Pain like he's never felt before. His stomach tightened and his muscles in a constant convulsion like he's never felt before.

He threw up but the rebel didn't ease up. He turned the knob higher then it's maximum allowed and snapped off. The machine began to smoke and the electricity intensified three times fold. The Colonel began to get numb and not feel the pain yet he didn't give in. He knew that if he gave in that he'd die. He wanted the pain. It let him know he was still alive.

Then... the machine sparked and shut off. Murmurs could be heard around the room. Several mixed voices could be heard as if talking in a quiet Library.

"How'd he do that? Who is this guy? Have you ever seen anything like that before? He's still alive. How's that possible? This guy's indestructible."

The Colonel opened his mouth and spoke but made sure not to let his teeth hit each other since the pain without contact was excruciating enough. He had twenty root canals at the same time without his teeth touching each other... His dry lips parted...

"Lieutenant... *cough* Colonel Jason Lynch. *wheeze* Serial number... *deep breath* 2...2...2...87. United Front... Marine... Corps." He said with extreme difficulty

His head hung low. Pain from his ears, testicles, his now smoking thigh wound, the missing eyelid could be felt even though it was missing. Like a ghost making its non-existing presence be felt by reality. He was happy for this pain. He was still alive. He could still annoy these fuckers and at the very least take up their time.

"Hmphhh I'm not impressed. Take him away." The man said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Point: Part 2**

_Written by: ACE_

Four weeks later; it seemed like years to him. Every day for the first three weeks doctors treated him constantly. They replaced all of his cracked teeth and stitched up his leg wound. They even gave him morphine. Lots of it! He knew they'd use it as a bargaining chip. They'll probably have the morphine right in front of him and they'll try to tease him with it.

He actually began to feel like his old self. The only problem was his eye. He could close it but he still could see so he had to wear an eye patch. The rebels didn't have any cloning technology or any growth acceleration to fix his eye.

There were scars on the places they placed the clips directly to his skin. A lot more damage occurred then scarring though. The electricity dulled his senses. His eyesight was slightly blurred, he couldn't taste his food as before and his hearing was dulled. One other thing was damaged as well. A young good-looking nurse took care of Lynch. She flirted when no one was looking, she even teased him by "accidentally" dropping things and deliberately bending down slowly to pick them up. Yet... not much happened with the Colonel. It might seem rather silly but it wasn't to him.

He was thrown in a cell located right outside the interrogation room for a week. He had three square meals per day - eggs, bacon, grits and bread for breakfast; ham sandwiches for lunch and chicken and microwave pizza for dinner. They even allowed him to sleep as much as he wanted and gave him a descent selection of books to choose from. He took everything but didn't let his guard down for a single second.

Finally... one day, around the end of the fourth week, in walked the same rebel leader he encountered his first day in that god-forsaken place.

He entered the room followed by five guards armed with Assault Rifles pointed right at him. The rebel walked towards him, sat down on the rack and motioned him to sit down.

"We haven't been properly introduced Colonel. My name is Wilson... Brigadier General Andrew Wilson, formerly of the United Front Marine Corps." The General introduced himself.

The Colonel's first instinct, after hearing that rank, was to stand up at attention. Then he remembered about the General's exploits. He was always ruthless in battle and has won many of them but at the cost of innocent civilians. Women and children included. He once shot through a pregnant woman to kill a hostage taker. That was the event that got him court marshaled and caused him to disappear underground. There were rumors he turned rebel. But until he heard that name just now they were exactly that, rumors.

"I take it you've heard of me." The man added.

"Yes... you could say that." Lynch replied.

"Listen. We're both military men. I don't enjoy forcing information out of people. But we both know it's needed sometimes."

The man's tone was soothing and calm, in a sadistic kind of way. He was speaking to the Colonel in the same manner a father would speak to his son right before a spanking.

Then all of a sudden his mood morphed into the cruel enigma that the Colonel encountered his first day in that place.

"You will tell me what I want you to tell me Colonel. You'll do it today. I guarantee it. It is up to you whether it's done quickly, painlessly and..."

A smile cracked the General's lips. It scared and confused Lynch.

"...nobody'll get hurt."

The General stood up while two burly guards came in and grabbed Lynch by the arms while the five Assault Rifles still pointed at him. When he walked out of the room he met three more.

They escorted him to the interrogation room and sat him down in the same chair he was tied to before. It was a tall metallic chair that was welded in the middle of the room with that same damned single lamp that made things light up only in that circle in the middle of the room somehow.

He sat down and his hands were quickly binded with straps. Wilson sat right in front of him in another chair while several other dark figures rushed into the room and lined up against the wall. After the door closed the General looked at Lynch and spoke with a blank expression.

"So, are you going to make it easy on everyone?" The General asked.

"I don't care what you do to me. I'll tell you nothing." Lynch said determined.

"Heh hehe hahaha *sigh* who said anything about you?" The General said with a chuckle.

The rebel turned his head towards the door and the same two guards walked in. They were escorting two Marines. They were part of the second Marine Recon squad on the Haephestus cruiser. They probably came looking for his squad when they didn't report in. The mission was supposed to last two weeks and they got ambushed on the second day. It takes four days to send a search party.

They were probably captured about a week before this particular meeting. The general planned this. Lynch even knew who they were. It was first lieutenant Andrews and Gunnery Sergeant Davidson; both very hardcore Marines. Very seasoned and combat hardened. They looked at him and wonder. Thinking he'd somehow get 'em out of there.

The guards dropped them on their knees with their hands binded behind their backs. Wilson walked over and pulled out an M6D Pistol. He pointed it at both men and they only stood straighter; faces blank, expressionless... ready.

"So... do you wish to save his life?" He said with a smile on his face.

The Colonel gave Wilson a bewildered look.

"Oh... I'm sorry. You look confused. Let me clarify things."

He pointed the pistol at the gunny's head and pulled the trigger. The gun flashed in the room which revealed that guards stood along the walls watching. The gunshot, which was magnified by the small room, was silent to the Colonel. He just saw a good friend die needlessly right in front of him.

The first lieutenant didn't even flinch. He slowly closed his eyes and waited. The silence was broken by Wilson's smug tone of voice.

"Now... do you wish to save his life?" he said.

The lieutenant looked at the Colonel and shook his head. Lynch turned away and held fast. Another shot rang in the room followed by a thud on the floor.

"*sigh* Take this garbage away." He said slightly annoyed.

"They're a hundred times the Marines you'll ever even dream to be you ignorant, insignificant coward." Lynch said to the General.

With a blank stare the General shot Lynch in the same thigh that just recently got rid of its stitches. Wilson scratched his head and looked at the door while the Colonel winced at the pain in his leg.

"Bring them in." he said.

The Colonel looked up waiting for whatever was behind the door. He knew this was Wilson's wild card. That this will be the greatest of his challenges so far. He finally put the pain in his leg out of his mind and concentrated at the door.

After about two minutes the door opened and in walked a man, a woman and three little kids. Two boys one girl. The two boys looked about seven years old and the girl about the twelve. Both the man and woman looked around age thirty to thirty-five.

Lynch looked at Wilson and finally began to lose his cool. He was pissed. He knew what was about to happen but he couldn't believe it.

"What the hell is going on here Wilson?" Lynch said confused… almost scared.

Well... I somehow knew you wouldn't break if I threaten Marines. You're protecting innocent civilians. After I saw what you could take the first day I knew I had to be very careful when dealing with you.

"I killed those two Marines for two reasons. First off… it was a lot of fun. And secondly, I wanted you to see exactly how much I don't give a shit when it comes to executing someone." He said with a smug tone of voice.

"Get them on their knees." He instructed his subordinates.

The men put the five frightened people on their knees with their hands tied behind their back just like the other two victims. Lynch tried to pull from his restraints but without any effect.

"Let them go they have nothing to do with this. This is between me and you. Let them go!" Lynch protested.

"You see Colonel. Unlike you I'm willing to do anything needed in order to accomplish my goal. If I have to kill five innocent people to save the freedom which is being taken away by the United Front from several trillion people, I'm more than willing to do it.

Now... will you tell me the flight path of your cruiser or will I have to kill innocent people every single day for the rest of your life? I've got several hundred prisoners. They're all being treated very nicely since a lot are civilians but I'll gladly empty out a few cells to make you talk. And trust me... after a certain amount of ten-year-old brain matter gets crusted on your face... you'll crack."

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!!! TORTURE ME!!! LET THEM GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Lynch yelled.

Lynch tried to pull on his restraints but nothing happened.

"I can't talk! There are millions of people on my cruiser. I just can't tell them where it is." He added, hoping Wilson would break out of his shell of madness.

He tried to reason with the family. The mother and father understood but how can he explain to little kids this. How!

"I SWEAR TO GOD WILSON IF I EVER GET OUT OF HERE YOU'LL WISH YOU'D HAVE KILLED ME A LONG TIME AGO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He threatened.

Without hesitating he shot the man in the face. The three kids and the mother began to cry. The mom just stood there staring at the ground but the kids tried to get up but were quickly knocked back down on the ground by a guard. One boy and the girl were quiet but one child was crying very loudly.

"That crying is getting on my nerves Colonel. I won't hesitate to stop it." The General said.

"WILSON DON'T DO THIS YOU COWARDLY FUCK!!!!" Lynch continued to scream.

With a smile on his face he turned towards the screaming kid and put a shredder round through his head. He fell down limp, his brain exposed and his two siblings and mother stood there horrorstruck.

Lynch stared in amazement. He couldn't possibly fathom that there was enough apathy and cruelty enough in this man's morale pool as to have enough composure to kill a kid without even blinking.

He was almost paralyzed for a second then his adrenaline shot through the roof and he snapped his leather hand restraints.

He was still strapped to the legs of the chair but he grabbed a hold of Wilson and went absolutely insane on the man's face.

He was only able to retaliate for several seconds for out of nowhere about fifteen batons came swinging and took the Colonel to the ground. About a dozen hands attacked him but he kept fighting. He broke one elbow and two wrists but they re-restrained him and tied several tough nylon ropes to make sure he won't do it again.

The General looked back at the Colonel. He might have only been hit for several seconds but he had a broken nose, a cut under his eye and a tooth missing.

"Yeah you bastard, imagine if I had a whole minute to work on your ass. When I get out of here I'll kill every fucking wannabe soldier on this base with my fucking combat knife!" Lynch threatened with a smug smile on his face.

Wilson looked at Lynch then back at the three remaining, scared victims. He quickly fired three shots and hit all three people in the stomach. The two kids instantly began screaming at the top of their lungs.

The mom just lay on the ground crying silently with a blank stare. The General took his knife and slit the kids' throats and shot the mother in the head.

"I swear to god you son of a bitch. You'll never make it out of this place alive. You'll pay for this." Lynch yelled uncontrollably.

Out of nowhere in came raining several hundred bullets. The door was kicked open and in walked a squad of Recon Marines with silenced Assault Rifles and Sub Machine Guns with Infra Red Goggles dressed all in black.

The General hit the deck grabbing his side while one of the Marines untied the Colonel with his combat knife and helped him onto his feet.

Lynch reached for this man's pistol and aimed it at the General. He flipped him over with his foot and aimed the pistol at him.

"Who's in charge of this squad?" he addressed the very welcomed faces.

A Marine who just ordered his men to secure the area walked over to the Colonel. He took off his mask and introduced himself.

"Sir my name is Captain Steven Hicks." He said.

"Alright Captain." Lynch started.

The Colonel looked straight at Wilson.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Jason Lynch. I'm taking command of this squad. I want your men to take special medical care in this man right here. I'm pretty sure that the inmates at Reikers six maximum security military prison will be more than happy to meet this gentleman right here and hear about his methods."

Lynch bent down towards Wilson and whispered in his ear.

"I told you that you should have killed me."

"Let's get out of here boys. Take him away and make sure he heals up nicely and we'll continue this session later."


End file.
